Mario Rugby
Mario Rugby 'is a Mario Sports game for the Neptune Z made by Moonlight Studios. Gameplay The gameplay offered in this game is similar to Hockey and Basketball from ''Mario Sports Mix, ''but on a much larger scale. To score a point, the player must place the ball on the Tryline or to score 3 points the player must throw the ball over the top. The game is won by scoring a certain amount of points or when the alloted amount of time ends. Vs. Toad's Team on the stage, World 1-1]] The game uses both the touch screen of the Neptune Controller and the buttons. Various moves can be put, by either touching the buttons or touching/sliding the screen. Also, the player can make adjustments to the controls by pressing the select button and swapping them about. The game also utilizes a photo booth, where photos taken during gameplay are stored. On this mode, players can also you premade figures and morph them into a photo. Controls Neptune Z Characters Types *'Player '- A character who has balanced stats *'Catcher '- A character who can catch the ball thrown from any distance and won't ever drop it *'Speedster '- A character who can run really fast and is the best at scoring tries *'Goalie - A character who is best defending their goal, either because of size or has high jumps *'Scrum-Halfy '- A character who is best at performing scrums *'Trickster '- A character who is best at throwing and scoring over the bar from far away places Default Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Alternates ~ = Seperate Form to Character Blue Yoshi MR.png|'Blue Yoshi' Red Yoshi MR.png|'Red Yoshi' Cyan Yoshi MR.png|'Cyan Yoshi' Black Yoshi MR.png|'Black Yoshi' Striker Yoshi MR.png|'Striker Yoshi' Blue Toad MR.png|'Blue Toad' Yellow Toad MR.png|'Yellow Toad' Green Toad MR.png|'Green Toad' White Toad MR.png|'white Toad' Zip Toad MR.png|'Zip Toad' Sunshine Bowser Jr MR.png|'Sunshine Bowser Jr' ~ Red Koopa Troopa MR.png|'Red Shell Koopa Troopa' Blue Koopa Troopa MR.png|'Blue Shell Koopa Troopa' Red Kamek MR.png|'Red Kamek' Green Kamek MR.png|'Green Kamek' Yellow Kamek MR.png|'Yellow Kamek' Dark Bones MR.png|'Dark Bones' Original King Boo MR.png|'Original King Boo' ~ Blue Shy Guy MR.png|'Blue Shy Guy' Green Shy Guy MR.png|'Green Shy Guy' Yellow Shy Guy MR.png|'Yellow Shy Guy' Blue Luma MR.png|'Blue Luma' Green Luma MR.png|'Green Luma' Pink Luma MR.png|'Pink Luma' Red Luma MR.png|'Red Luma' Polari MR.png|'Polari' Blue Kritter MR.png|'Blue Kritter' Red Kritter MR.png|'Red Kritter' Metal Mario MR.png|'Metal Mario' NES Mario MR.png|'NES Mario' Tanooki Mario MR.png|'Tanooki Mario' Striker Mario.png|'Striker Mario' Tanooki Luigi MR.png|'Tanooki Luigi' Mr. L MR.png|'Mr. L' Striker Luigi MR.png|'Striker Luigi' Gymnast Peach MR.png|'Gymnastic Peach' Tennis Peach MR.png|'Tennis Peach' Striker Peach MR.png|'Striker Peach' Striker Daisy MR.png|'Striker Daisy' Striker Wario MR.png|'Striker Wario' Striker Waluigi MR.png|'Striker Waluigi' Striker Donkey Kong MR.png|'Striker Donkey Kong' Gymnastic Rosalina.png|'Gymnastic Rosalina' Tennis Rosalina MR.png|'Tennis Rosalina' Unlocking Criteria Stadiums Default Unlockable Mini-games Items Rugby Balls Types Asterisk = Unlockable *Shroom Ball *Fire Flower Ball *Boomerang Ball *Chomp Ball *Egg Ball *Blue Shell Ball * *Parawing Ball * *Super Leaf Ball * *Dash Pepper Ball * *Star Ball * Unlocking Criteria Gallery Rugby Ball.png|'Shroom Ball' Fire Flower Ball.png|'Fire Flower Ball' Boomerang Ball.png|'Boomerang Ball' Chomp Ball.png|'Chomp Ball' Egg Ball.png|'Egg Ball' Blue Shell Ball.png|'Blue Shell Ball' Parawing Ball.png|'Parawing Ball' Super Leaf Ball.png|'Super Leaf Ball' Dash Pepper Ball.png|'Dash Pepper Ball' Star Ball.png|'Star Bal' Trophies Main Article: Mario Rugby/Trophies Downloadable Packages Moonlight Studios uploaded 2 Downloadable Packages to the Mario Rugby Channel. They contained 6 Playable Characters, 2 Alternates, 2 Stages and 1 Item. Warioware Inc. Package Playable Characters Mona MR.png|Mona Ashley MR.png|Ashley 18-Volt MR.png|18-Volt Orbulon MR.png|Orbulon Young Cricket MR.png|Young-Cricket Jimmy T. MR.png|Jimmy T. Alternates Blue orbulon.png|Blue Orbulon Red Orbulon.png|Red Orbulon Stadiums Wario Ware.INC demo 0.7.png|WarioWare, Inc. Ashley Mansion.png|Ashley's Mansion Items wario Bomb.png|Wario Bomb Enemies and Bosses Playable Characters Paratroopa MR.png|Paratroopa Lakitu MR.png|Lakitu Spike MR.png|Spike Broozer MR.png|Broozer Spooky Speedster MR.png|Spooky Speedster Kamella MR.png|Kamella Alternates Red Paratroopa MR.png|Red Paratroopa Red Lakitu MR.png|Red Lakitu Stadiums Lakitu Clouds.jpg|Lakitu Clouds Ghostly Galaxy.PNG|Ghostly Galaxy Items 3D red spiny shell.png|Spiny Shell Photo Booth The Photo Booth is a mode in Mario Rugby, where players can look at photos taken during gameplay and design their own photos using premade figures that can be put into the game. Gallery Birdo Rugby.png|Birdo holding the Shroom Ball Mario playing Rugby.png|Mario throwing the Blue Shell Ball Luigi playing Rugby.png|Luigi holding the Egg Ball whilst holding the Propeller Mushroom Trivia *Good Egg Galaxy, from Super Mario Galaxy, is referred to as Galaxy Arena in this game Credits and Copyright *'Credit to T0M for the Rosalina Artwork, Ashley and Zip Toad Artwork' *'Credit to Lucava for the Bowser Jr Artwork (Normal Version)' *'Credit to anybody else who made any of the artwork' Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Sports Games Category:Rugby Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Games By Baby Yoshi Category:Neptune Z Games Category:Neptune Connect Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E10 Games